Come Back to Me
by Venussail
Summary: When Chibi-Usa has fallen into darkness due to Nehelenia's treachery, only Helios can save her... Dedicated to my friend, Star, who requested it.


A/N: Moshi moshi, mi-na! It has been a while since I typed up anything. This time around it's a special fic written for my friend, Star. It's a little out of my element being that it's a straight romance, but I hope it's still good. The setting for this one is when Nehelenia has Sailor Chibi Moon captured during the SuperS arc. Now, enough of my blabbering, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Star and I tried to steal the rights to Sailor Moon once, but we were caught by the damn coppers. I think it's safe to assume that neither her nor I own the rights to Sailor Moon.

Come Back to Me

Nehelenia finally had the girl who was the keeper of the Pegasus in here clutches. Soon, the Golden Crystal would be in her hands. But first...

"Sailor Chibi Moon. One of the people of the White Moon and the person in which the Pegasus resides. Soon, thanks to you, I shall have the Golden Crystal in my hands. First though, I shall have you do my bidding..."

"Do your bidding?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked, slightly scared.

"You shall become Black Lady once again and destroy your fellow Sailor Senshi."

"You'll never be able to turn me back into Black Lady! I don't have those thoughts anymore! I have friends and a family who I know for a fact love me!"

"You think so? Let me fill you with all the sadness I've felt, all the hatred that consumes me!"

Nehelnia closed her eyes and formed a red mass of hatred, which encircled her body and turned pitch black. She sent the evil energy towards Sailor Chibi Moon, watching as the littlest senshi struggled to fight it.

_Think good thoughts... Think good thoughts..._ the pink-haired senshi chanted in her mind.

Unfortunately, she was overcome by the hatred and was transformed into Black Lady, this time with the Dead Moon Circus insignia on her forehead.

"I'm back..."

"Yes. Now, go and destroy the people of the White Moon, whom you hate with as much vigor as I do."

Black Lady nodded and went to destroy her former friends and comrades.

-Scene Change-

"CHIBI MOON!" Sailor Moon shouted as she jumped for the mirror holding Sailor Chibi Moon before it disappeared.

Not being deterred, Sailor Moon and the other senshi set off to retrieve Sailor Chibi Moon. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them.

"No way..." Sailor Jupiter said.

"It can't be... can it?" Sailor Venus questioned.

"Black Lady...?" Sailor Moon asked, voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, I'm back and even more powerful than before," the villainess cackled. "Now to destroy you guys like I should have the first time around!"

Black Lady shot a large bolt of black lightning at the senshi, all of whom dodged.

"Please, we don't want to fight you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Shut up!" Black Lady yelled as she shot a storm of black lightning at her mother. This time, the heroine was unable to dodge all the bolts.

"Sailor Moon!" the other senshi shouted.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you knew that everyone loved you!" Sailor Mars pleaded.

"This has nothing to do with that," Black Lady responded. "This has to do with my hatred for the people of the White Moon!"

Sailor Mars was given the same treatment as Sailor Moon, but managed to barely dodge the onslaught.

"People of the White Moon? That's us!" Sailor Jupited exclaimed.

"I don't want to fight her, but I don't know what else to do," Sailor Venus said as she dodged a swooping black lightning bolt.

"For now, we'll just have to hold our ground until we can figure out the best solution to our predicament," Sailor Mercury said as she too dodged another attack from their former ally.

-Scene Change-

Helios was distraught. He was having an extremely hard time sensing Chibi-Usa. He could tell that her beautiful dreams were fading, and fast. If he didn't find her and break whatever spell was causing this, he would have to find a new place to reside. Worse yet, he knew he would lose the girl he loved forever. Flying through the darkness of the base of the Dead Moon Circus as inconspicuously as possible, he continued searching for his loved one.

-Scene Change-

The senshi were barely standing after a long period of fighting with the woman formerly known as Chibi-Usa. They had tried their best to coax her out of her tranced state with words, but to no avail. However, they still refused to fight back with their powers.

"How... how can we get through to her?" Sailor Moon said, near tears.

"There's no getting through this time. No miracle cure. The darkness born of hatred has consumed my former self and what was born was my current self that is here to stay, Black Lady. So stop your pathetic words of love and friendship and other such nonesense," Black Lady said with a sneer.

Sailor Moon just fell to her knees and started crying. "Why?"

Ignoring her former comrade's cry, Black Lady charged for a giant attack that would destroy all of her opponents in one blow. Just as she was about to do so, however, a golden light overshadowed the whole room.

Opening her squinted eyes fully, Black Lady saw none other than the Pegasus before her.

"Pegasus!" she exclaimed.

"Chibi-Usa... come back to me..."

Using the power of the Golden Crystal, Helios brought Black Lady into the dream world, slowly healing her with images of her true self, her innocent self. He also showed her images of all the good things the people of the White Moon did, both during the Silver Millenium and the present. Finally, he got rid of all the negative thoughts regarding the people of the White Moon that Nehelenia filled her head with. Black Lady returned to Sailor Chibi Moon and opened her closed eyes.

"Pegasus..."

She flew towards Pegasus and embraced him.

"My lady..." Pegasus said as he turned into his true form as Helios. "I am so glad to have you back..."

"Helios..."

For a few moments, it was just the two of them, holding one another. As the dream world slowly disappated, Helios whispered in Chibi-Usa's ear...

"I must go now so as not to be caught by Nehelenia, but I promise to be back as soon as you and your friends defeat her. I am sure that you will. Then, when I come back to you, we will be together, once and for all."

"You mean...?"

"Yes..."

He then gave Chibi-Usa a chaste kiss on the lips and disappeared, along with the dream world. Chibi-Usa could hear her friends surrounding her, glad that she was back, but she didn't pay attention. All she could think about was defeating Nehelenia so she could get back to a peaceful life, this time with Helios.

_Don't worry, Helios, I will defeat Nehelenia and we'll be together... forever..._

A/N: Wow, typing stories during all hours of the EARLY morning can most certainly make for some interesting results. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the end result anyways. Please give me some feedback with reviews! That's all for now! Ja ne!


End file.
